Reincarnated: Believing in the impossible
by airgirl555
Summary: ZUTARA MADNESS! Everything you know about Zutara plots is about to change. In Memory of Ashton 1990 to 2006. don't read if you don't like OC's.
1. Chapter 1

ZUTARA MADDNESS! Everything you've ever known about Zutara plot, is about to change. In memory of Ashton 1990-2006, no flames.

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

(PS Ash died before Toph aired so she won't be in the story.)

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

Chapter One: Who Are We?

"This is ridiculous!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Awh. Come on, it could be fun!" called Jess doing a little skip as we walked down the temple's parking lot.

"Yeah, you never know." Ashton said, nudging me in the ribs. I shot him an angry look, hoping that looks could actually kill.

Or maybe daggers could fly out of them, or he'd just magically ketch fire.

Yeah, that'd be good, just one, two, three and presto, an Ashton flambé.

"See you kids at the house!" Keith called and drove away in his van. Keith has to be the coolest adult over forty that I know. Sure, he has some metal issues and he believes that shooting and driving should be an Olympic sport, but hey, who doesn't.

"What time is it?" asked Tim as we entered the Buddhist temple.

"4 o' clock." Ashton answered looking down at his wristwatch.

Tim gasped in surprise.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No wonder I'm so hungry,"

Jess shook her head and snorted a laugh.

"No Tim." I said. "You're hungry because you're not done growing."

"Unlike you." Said Ashton, a huge grin spread across his face.

I took this opportunity to punch him in the gut.

"Ahhw." He moaned.

Jess's eyes widened in surprise as Tim laughed heartily, and I threw my hair back as if I had done nothing more then put on a pair of shoes. She was new to our pack, and she didn't really know our ways yet.

"Why are you always offended when someone says something about your height?" Jess asked as Ashton striated up and we started walking again.

"Natasha is afraid that most people think she's weak because she's short and, well… you know." Tim said.

"Shut up, skid." I said.

"What does that even mean?" asked Ashton.

"Shut up?" I said. "It means be quiet."

"No." he said. "Skid, what dose it mean?"

"The skid marks on your underwear." Answered Tim.

"That's grotesque!" said Jess, but smiled all the same.

"I agree." Said Ashton but did not smile.

The four of us looked around the large temple. Large sculptures of people or animals lined the walls in marble stone. Silks hung from the ceiling and a thick layer of smoke filled the air. I felt my asthma start up, but refrained as hard as I could from coughing.

"Hello young ones. How my I help you?" a voice from behind us called. We turned around and looked at an old bald man who was wearing robes.

Jess spoke first. "We're looking for a place where we can study the Buddhist teachings." She said.

"And why would you want to do that?" asked the monk.

"To become confirmed into our Church we have to learn all of the other faiths. So that we can truthfully decide if Christianity is what we believe in." Ashton answered.

The monk nodded but a glazed look had come over his features. I looked up to Tim who shrugged.

"You're very old." Said the monk, who then looked at us all in turn.

"Excuse me?" said Ash confused.

"You…" he said to Ash and grasped his face. What was going on? Was this guy like having a vision or something? "You are an old soul…" oh god, he's going to tell us all our past lives. "A hero, a warrior, a woman…" Tim snorted in laughter rather loudly. "…of water. A leader who became known as a uniter of the nations, after years of war." The monk released my friends face and looked to Jess. "You… oh how extraordinary! I am honored to be in your presence!" Jess took a step back in fear. "You are the savoir! The one! How amazing that you would be all traveling together!" The monk turned to Tim and also grasped his face. "You were the young water boy from the south who was killed while saving his lover and sister and her lover."

Finally, the monk turned to me, and I slowly made my way to the exit. Hand held out in front of my face. "The Fire Lord…" he whispered. "You helped to end the war, but only until you're lover showed you the way… you owe her you're life." The monk said.

My heart skipped a beat. "_Her_?" I said. "Don't tell me I was a homo in a past life!"

Tim lost it. Grasping his stomach his head fell forward and his eyes closed, laughing so hard that his whole body shook. I'm not usually very sarcastic, or homophobic, but recently I had found my voice. So saying something like that was unexpected.

"Come on." Said Jess and grasped Ash by the arm, leading us all away from the crazed monk.

"That was weird." Ash said, once we were outside and into the parking lot.

"Beyond weird." Said Jess nodding.

"Polo loco!" said Tim waving a finger in the air. "Hey, you know what this place makes me think of?"

"What?" Asked Jess.

"Chinese Food! Who's up for take out?"

**A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter will explain a whole lot more, trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Previously**: The gang goes to a temple where they are told their past lives.

Jess: Aang

Tim: Sokka

Ash: Katara

Natasha: Zuko

Chapter Two: Who am I?

"Can you believe that guy?" Tim asked as biting into his orange chicken.

"I don't know." Said Ash, "I mean, what if he was right, what if we were what he said."

"Are you turning your back on God?" asked Tim.

"No," said Ash defended himself. "It's just…didn't Keith say that we had to open our minds. I mean what if this guy was telling the truth."

Tim yawned and said, "You're too optimistic sometimes, you know that?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Said Jess.

I smiled. "It can be sometimes."

"I don't know, it was just so weird, I don't know what to think." Said Ash.

"Even if it was true, its not like its going to affect our live right now, is it?" I switched from a fork to chopsticks. I had always fond the chopsticks easier to use. As a kid I use to say, "_If it can't be eaten with your fingers, a ladle, or chopsticks, it isn't food_." Then I found out that certain kinds of cakes didn't apply to my rules.

"But what if it dose?" Ashton argued. "Everything happens for a reason, what if we need to know more about our lives. You can't just say that what happened what random and meaningless."

"I still can't believe that you believe in fate." Said Tim. "It's so… girlish."

"Remember," I said. "He was a great woman warrior."

Laughter rippled around the room.

"I'm serious!" cried Ashton, who was clearly offended.

"I think that the trip was just a waist of time." I said. "It didn't mean anything."

The laughter died down.

I heard Ashton sigh heavily. "Tell me Natasha, is anything in your life worth your time?"

I shot him an angry look. "_Yes_. There are plenty of things I find worth while."

Jessica and Tim laughed and then started talking about something else. I looked to my food, and zoned out, their voices kind of, off and distant.

Ashton nudged me softly in the ribs. I looked up and saw him sliding his last vegetarian dumpling my way. I looked up to his face, his eyes were like fresh spring water in the mountains, in his eyes there was this deep, glittering spark. It was as if he wasn't just giving me his last dumpling, but also, his affection. I smiled and took the dumpling, but unfortunately, this action did not go unnoticed.

"Ohhhh… Kissy, kissy! Someone's in Looorrvve!" Tim's voice called out.

"Shut up, Tim." Ashton said shaking his head.

Suddenly, Jessica gasped in pain and held a finger to her temple, as if she had gotten an unexpected head ach.

"You okay?" I asked through a mouth full of dumpling.

"Déjà vu." She said.

"I love those!" Ash called.

"You're kidding." I said. "I hate when that happens."

"That's because you always get it when something bad happens." Said Tim. "Remember when you got expelled, you said that it felt like you were having Déjà vu twenty-four/seven."

"That's true." I said sighing.

The waitress came over with a teapot in hand. She filled the others glasses carefully, but when she came to my glass I quickly covered my hand over the top of my glass.

"No thanks." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Our tea's the best in china town."

"I'm sure." I said getting a little annoyed.

"Okay, but, remember that Tea is Health for your mental wellbeing." She said walking away.

"Weird." Said Jess watching her go. Ashton also said something, but I wasn't paying attention. An odd buzzing sound had filled my ears, and my body felt extremely light. Ashton was speaking to me again, this time more intently. I shook off the feeling and looked over to my friend.

"_What_?" I asked breathily.

"Are you alright? You're pail as a sheet." Ashton placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said forcefully and shrugged him off. I had a thing about being touched, long story, maybe another chapter.

Ashton sighed heavily and changed the subject sensing my unease. "So we're all going back to my place tonight right?"

"Can't." said Jess. "I've got play rehearsal tonight."

"Oh right." Said Ash. "Tim?"

"I got soccer at like 5 in the morning." Said Tim. "Sorry man."

Ashton sighed. "Natasha?"

"I have to!" I said. "If I don't stay with you, I'll have to deal with the monster wench of psychosis all night."

Ashton laughed. "Ah, come on, your mom's not that bad!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, so maybe she _is_ that bad."

Tim took Ashton's wrist and looked at his watch. "Looks like I've got to get going. It's almost six, I promised my dad I'd be home by six-thirty." He said pulling on his soccer jacket.

"I'll fallow you out." Said Jess. "I got to get going as well. She threw five dollars on the table and slid out of her seat.

"What about Keith?" I asked.

"Oh, um… I'll call him on my cell and tell him that mom wanted me home early." She said.

"You are such a dirty little liar." Said Ashton smiling slyly.

"Oh!" I said wiping my mouth on my cotton napkin. "While you're at it, do you mind lying for the rest of us as well?"

Jess laughed. "Sure." She said and walked to the door with Tim. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" called Ash.

"Peace!" I said holding up to fingers in a loving gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

Previously: Natasha and the gang go to eat Chinese food, while at the restaurant, Jess and Natasha get a peculiar case of déjà vu.

Chapter Three:

'_I-I like me, my wife likes me. '_

I felt my eyelids droop, Ashton and I had curled up into his blue flannel sleeping bag to watch his favorite movie, _"Planes Trains, and Automobiles_". I felt so sleepy. I yawned and turned to my side, I felt Ashton's hand slide around my waist in a romantic gesture. My stomach turned uncomfortably. I knew this wasn't an act of unconsciousness, I knew he was awake.

Ashton had had a crush on me for a while now. I had picked up the hints. But I didn't know what to do about it. If I was an old soul, like that monk told me I was, then why didn't I have a clue what I was doing? Unfortunately, I was too tired to do anything about Ashton's grasp around me. My eyelids felt heavy, I closed them and drifted off to sleep, the lights still on and the movie still playing.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I was screaming so hard that I was sure I'd pop a blood vessel, I had dreamt something terrifying, problem was I couldn't remember what on earth it was I had dreamt about. I realized that I was _actually_ only dreaming and stopped the shrieks emitting from my mouth. I sighed heavily and grasped my forehead, which was covered in cold sweat.

"_Crap_…" I sighed heavily whipping the said sweat from my forehead. But as my voice reached my ears I knew something was different. It was raspy, but not from saliva that had dried in slumber, and it was low. I looked around me. I was no longer lying in Ashton's blue flannel sleeping bag, but on a soft mattress. The room was dark and I could not see too much, but a long window cast the light of many stars.

Suddenly, (as if my heart wasn't going through enough.) a large scraping sound filled the air, metal against metal, and light flooded the room. I blinked as my eyes adjusted.

"Are you alright Prince Zuko?" a voice asked. I looked up to see an old man in a robe, standing in a doorway. He held a lantern in his right hand. I looked around me, there was no one else in the room, where had Ashton gone? I felt a draft near my chest and realized I had no shirt on, I looked down in embracement and tried to cover myself, only to realize that my breasts had magically disappeared. My eyes widened and I felt scared. What was going on?

The man took a step closer. "Zuko? Your pail as a sheet. Should I go get the healer?" the man reached out and put a hand on my forehead. He gasped and pulled away. "You're cold as ice. Stay here," he put out a hand as if to stop me from walking away. "I'm going to get Hu Li." And he left the room.

"What?" I whispered weakly, but he was already gone. What was happening? Was I in some hospital? Had I gone into a coma, and the only way I could survive was to give me a breast reduction? What if I had gotten Breast Cancer and they had also burned my eggs? I wanted my questions answered so I pulled of the sheets, but as I did so I got a glimpse of my hands. They were longer then I remembered, and my knuckles where thicker. My nails were shorter. And what had happened to my rings? Slowly I examined my arms, which had no freckles. My shoulders where wider. My chest was flat, my stomach… I had ABS! My hips wear smaller…

I felt my stomach turn, my hands felt sweaty, and it felt like pins and needles had started to course through my blood as I released the band around my waist and looked down.

I screamed bloody murder. Oh God! What was going on? I gasped heavily and I started to feel faint. My stomach was turning in circles, up and down and loopty loo. I kneeled over and vomited on the cool floor I now realized was made of metal. The stench reached my nostrils and it gave me a head ach. The door opened again, I looked up lazily and saw the man in the robe, he was now closely fallowed by a man dressed in white, small dots of blood splattered here and there on his clothing.

"Agni!" cried the man in white and rushed over to me.

The man in the robe looked like he might cry as he too rushed over to me, who where these men? Why were they so worried about my well-being?

The man in the robe stepped over my vomit and placed a hand on my bare shoulder, I was shaking so badly I couldn't even attempt to shrug him off. Why, all of the sudden, did I feel so sick? Why this, why that? I was so confused. And _who_ had decided to give me a sex change?

"Shhh…" the man in the robe cued stroking a hand on my head in a fathering sort of way. "It's going to be okay, Prince Zuko." He said.

I looked over to the man in white, but my sight was blurring, I couldn't see. I felt pain shoot through my arm and my world was clouded by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Previously**: Natasha stays over at Ashton's house and notices yet more signs of a crush. However, Natasha falls asleep before she can do anything about it. When she wakes up in the middle of the night, she finds she's gotten a sex change and the flu or something.

Chapter Four:

Ashton woke in his blue sleeping bag… alone. He yawned and looked around the room to see if Natasha had moved to the other side of the room later in the night. But as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he realized that he was no longer in his bed room, but laying upon a large furry animal with six legs.

"Agggghhhh!" he screamed and tried to stand up but failed miserably and fell off the monster, head over heels, literally.

He landed flat on his back, in-between two boys he had never seen before. One looked Hispanic with his hair in a stile many gangs in Santa Maria wore. And the other had tattoo's all over his body. Ashton stood up now frightened. These boys were not to be messed with! They were both clearly in gangs. Even if the one with tattoos didn't look any older then thirteen. Ashton stood up slowly and began to walk away. But he got only about three feet before something large and white flew in front of his face.

"AAHHHHHHHHHIIII!" He cried in surprise and fear waking the two boys up.

"Oh shit!" cried the one with gang hair. "I'm late again!" and he started to stand up not full awake.

The one with tattoos rubbed his eyes and licked his lips. As he looked around he saw Ashton and the ponytail boy, and last, that huge, hairy monster. He took it in for a moment before…

"Agggghhhh!" And jumped out of his sleeping bag. "Who are you?" he said picking a stick and pointed it to the guy with the ponytail and Ashton.

Ponytail looked around, saw tattoo and Ashton, and did the same, screamed. Although it was lower then Ashton's and tattoo's, and less projected. It still held fear.

Then like a bomb, all three of them screamed at the same time.

Yes, how brave my friends are in a pinch.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I felt like someone had hit me over the head with a frying pan. No kidding. I growled in pain as my headache only seemed to grow. I could feel the sun on the other side of my eyelids, so I sat up not opening them.

Suddenly, an excited voice filled my ears. "He's come to!"

Oh god, I was still a _he_? I hoping that was just some weird dream.

Forcefully, I opened my eyes. My sight blurred slightly as I looked into the faces of the men who had I seen last night. The inside of my nose tickled, and my eyes began to water, I opened my mouth and… sneezed in the old guys' face's.

I wiped my nose on the back of my hand. "Sorry." I said tiredly, "I really didn't mean to do that."

"We're just glad you're awake," said the man, who was still wearing the robe, as he sat on the edge of my bed (after wiping his face on his long sleeves.). "You got the old Firebender Hoarfrost. Nobody in our family has had that in centuries, maybe ever. You may just be the only royal to ever have Hoarfrost."

Without even thinking, I replied. "Great, another excuse to be the weakling."

The old man smiled sadly at me and reached out, I eyed his carefully as he touched my shoulder. Who _was_ this guy?

I shrugged him off me, and raised the question I knew I had to ask. "What's going on?"

The robe-man looked over to blood-stain-guy with a worried look on his face.

"I warned you." Blood-stain-guy said looking to robe-man.

The elder sighed. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be strong enough."

"Strong enough?" That hit a nerve. "You try waking up with in the middle of the night with freaks you don't even know! And another thing…" I noticed the looks I was getting and quickly held my tongue. "Never mind." I said bowing my head.

The old man sitting on the end of my bed sighed. "For the next few days you'll be having a bit of amnesia…it means you won't be able to remember anything."

"I know what amnesia is Uncle." Wait, did I just all him 'Uncle'? This man isn't my uncle. The only uncles I ever had was Uncle Bruce who died before I was born, Uncle who died at birth, and Uncle Charlie, who's now in jail. This man was none of those. But, why did he look so comfortable with me calling him that. WHAT WAS GOING ON!

"It's because your brain got frostbite, but don't worry, you should be able to remember everything by the end of the week."

I sighed. "Just tell me how I got like this." I said putting out my hands near my face.

The old man's eyes widened. "You don't remember your banishment?"

"Banishment?"

"Your father scaring you, calling you weak, the war-room?" The old man said "You remember none of it?"

My face remained blank. Shaking my head, I explained. "My father died a week after I turned six."

"Noooooo….." said the old man who sounded as confused as I was. "Your _mother _left the week after you turned _eight._"

I laughed rolling my eyes. "My mother was never there."

The old man looked worried, like he just might cry. I held my head in my hands. _"I'm so confused_." But, as if I wasn't going through enough, when my hand touched my left check I noticed that my skin felt…raw, and slightly calloused. I looked to my fingers as it expecting to see something like face paint to be on them.

I sighed. I'd ask for a mirror later. Right now, I need to find someone I knew and have them explain what was going on, because this man made no sense. "Where's Ashton?" I asked.

"Who?" Asked the man in white.

"Ashton, he's got this brown hair that stands on end, blue eyes, tall, he's almost always wearing blue…" I trailed off seeing the blank stares I was getting.

I sighed again. Ashton wasn't here, and I was guessing that the others weren't I needed sometime to myself, to try to figure out what was going on. "I need to take a bath and try to calm myself." I said throwing the sheets off of me. But as soon as I stood up I remembered what I had seen last night.

"Never mind, I'm good." I said quickly, fear not hiding in my voice, and sat back down on the bed.

The old man put a hand on my shoulder. "No, I think that's a good idea." He said nodding.

My eyes widened. And inside I was screaming: "_NO! You can't make me! I will die a virgin! I will never look at a naked man ever again! Even if that man is myself!" _But before I knew it, I was led into a small room with a copper tub, steaming water and soaps. Before I knew it the door behind me had closed and I was left unaided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

**_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O _**

**Previously**: Ashton wakes to find himself in the company of two young boys who look like they might be from gangs. He has no idea that they are really Jess and Tim.

Natasha asks about her arrival and gets even more confused. In an attempt to calm herself, she suggests taking a relaxing bath, only to remember that she's still stuck in the male anatomy. But somehow gets shoved into the washroom anyway.

Chapter Five:

Okay, so I felt like crap, and I really did need to bathe. Not to mention the fact of all the things I had on my mind.

All the things I needed to deal with.

So pardon me when I didn't go screaming out of there.

I looked into the copper tub, steam curled around the still water. I sighed uncomfortably and looked back to the door. I undid the obi like belt and my pants fell, I looked up, avoiding the disturbing gaze that lay beneath, and stepped into the tub.

To say that I needed it was an understatement. The moment the water hit my shin, I was able to think clearer, I wasn't as angry with the world. It was odd that water could do this to me. When I was a Kid, I couldn't go to the swimming pool, because I was allergic to chlorine. Then, we found out that the reason I had hives after coming back from the beach, it was because I was allergic to seaweed, I found that out by eating a Sushi California Roll, not fun. So I couldn't surf, I couldn't swim, the only water that didn't give me pain, was bath water. Yet I loved the water. It's like those people who are tone deaf, and all they want is to be able to play or sing, but they just can't. Then they look at you with envy or admiration. I was one of them, the one who, if given the chance would love the water, but could only sit from the sidelines and listen.

See how poetic my mind is, I mean really, we should all have math class in a swimming pool, it would make so much more sense.

I was thinking about what was going on, what could possibly have happened to me. My mind started drifting back to the monk at the temple on 24th street. He had told me I was… what was it again, fire something. What if what was happening to me, was also happening to Tim, Jess and Ash? Dear god! Ashton was enough of a baby, how was he going to deal with mensal cramps. Something in the back of my mind told me that I didn't want to think about it.

After a bit more thought, I decided that I had to go and find them, they had to be in the same situation. Getting out of the tub, I found a towel and wrapped it around my body, but decided to drip dry somewhat.

Ah water, the magical element.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Who the hell are you?" Jess asked shocked, she wasn't one to curse. But seeing the circumstances, the normal rules didn't apply.

"Cool down," said Tim, Jess thrust her stick in a threatening gesture to Tim. "My name is Tim. I'm not going to hurt either of you, he said gesturing to Ashton.

"You mean you don't know each other?" Asked Ashton.

The boys (Jess and Tim) shook their heads.

"And who are you?" asked Jess now pointing the stick toward Ashton.

"I'm Ash," he said putting up his hands defensively.

Jessica dropped her stick her eyes wide. Slowly she pointed to herself and whispered. "Jess."

The three looked at each other. Silence and confutation overwhelming them.

"This can't be possible." Tim said finally.

The three slowly looked over to the large fluffy six-legged animal.

"You don't think-," said Tim hitching a finger over to it.

"No!" said Ashton, his voice filled with devastation. "NATASHA!" and he ran over to the bison, and hugged it. "We'll get you back to normal, don't worry!"

The bison grunted and nuzzled Ashton's female form with its chin.

When Ashton finally released the animal, the three friends and the bison sat down and pondered what was going on. They all concluded that the crazed monk at the temple must have done something to them. That or they all had had too much caffeine last. So the three friends, the bison, and a monkey/squirrel/bird/thing who insisted on fallowing them, walked through the thick forest that they found themselves in.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Have we seen the episode named: Mei and Zuko in Love? Then no, I don't own Avatar the last Airbender, nor Der Herr Der Elemente, or Aang, the legend of what's it, what's it.

I also don't own- oh no wait, I do own a Uhu glue stick, never mind. (pronounced Ow-who)

Sorry if Iroh is a bit Out Of Character, but I really haven't seen an episode, new or old in, like, two months. And my DVD's and tapes were like the first thing I packed.

**IMPRORTENT! **I'm going to make a sequil out of either Reincarnated, or It's a Long ,Long Way to Ba Sing Sai, but I'm not sure which one I should do. if I did this one I think I'd call it: Reincarnated: Welcome to the States (Little Prince) and you know keep the whole Reincarnated thing for each book. but then again I really love It's a Long, Long way. even though I've got a ton of bad reviews for it. and continuing this story might do some damige to my heath. what do you guys think? read them both and tell me your oppinion because they really do count.

Love and Peace!

-Natasha

Stick your tongue out! El Bonta la lay gotas!

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

**_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O _**

**Previously**: Natasha takes time to think about what's going on, and decides it best to try and find her three friends.

Ashton, Tim and Jess find out who they all really are and mistake Appa for their now Firebending friend Natasha.

Chapter Six:

"BLOODY HELL!" I exclaimed gazing at my now fully clothed body in the mirror. I reached up and touched the seared skin.

A knock came at the door. "Are you alright Prince Zuko?"

"Err…" I stumbled. "Yeah, I'm just… fine, just fine…." What was this thing? I pulled at the edges of it, trying to pull it off like a sticker. When pieces of skin flaked off and pain seared through it I realized that it was one hideous scar.

"Nice, Man." I said poking the mirror with my index finger. "What you do to yourself?"

I sighed. And noticed that the place on my face I was poking at, was now bleeding. The skin was _extremely_ tender.

Besides that, my appearance hadn't changed too much (NOT COUNTING THE FACT THAT I'M NOW **_MALE_**!) my hair was still deep blackish brown, my eyes still small golden orbs. And my chin was still too small to be natural, the one thing I didn't like, was the fact that I was half bald. It made it look like I was four years older then this body probably was. The strange samurai chonmage at the top of my head made my skull feel unnaturally heavy around all of the other bare skin on my head.

I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by the healer. Whose wrists were folded together in his sleeves. He smiled sadly at me and said, "Your uncle went to get some tea, he says that he'll spend the day with you to make sure that you're alright from the hoarfrost. He said he'd meet you in the galley."

I nodded in thank you and began to leave the room to find the old man, but when I got to the door, I turned around and shook my head to the healer. "Where's the Galley?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"… So for the past two years you've been in pursuit after The Avatar." Iroh said looking to my eyes sadly. He had just finished telling me a long story about how "I" got this flame like burn on my face, who he was, my family, and why I was on a ship.

"Sooo…my fathers the… fire… what was it again?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "The Fire Lord?"

"Yeah that's what that monk called me!" I said pointing to him.

Iroh's face was filling with more and more worry. "What Monk?"

"Never mind." I said resting my chin on my knuckles. "So this Avatar? We've seen him, right?"

"Multiple times." Iroh said. "We saw him and his companions just a few days ago."

"Right." I said thinking. This man clearly thought I was his "nephew" and it looked like I was going to be stuck like that. How was I going to find Ashton and the others with this man hovering over my shoulders? And once I found them what would become of the four of us? How would we get to our own bodies, our own homes, our own times?

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes in frustration. I felt this huge weight inside of my stomach; my life wasn't hard enough in the 21 century. No! Of course not! I have to go through "Freaky Friday" in a lost era!

"Why don't we go on deck and start your training." Iroh said patting my shoulder. "It might bring back some memories."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Keep you legs up and breath in deeply and …." Iroh blasted the stuffed boxing dummy across the ships deck with one swift move Hapkido-like move his legs in circles his wait shifting as he fell back to the heals of his feet. However, that wasn't what scared me. The fire that seemed to appear from nowhere was.

My moth dropped. Just dropped. I stared unblinking at him.

"There." He said satisfied and a little out of breath. He walked back over to the stool that had been set up for him and said, "Your turn."

I was shaken from my daze. "I can't do _that!_" I said. "It's physically impossible!" I turned to the man on the stool. My eyes still wide. "You're a freak of nature!"

The old man laughed heartily. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said. "Now get up there!" he said pushing me up to another dummy. I bit my lip uncomfortably, looked at the dummy as if begging it to help me, and began the sequence. When I finished it I looked back to Iroh, his eyebrows were frowned in anger and/or disappointment. I wasn't sure which to be more afraid of.

"Good." He said, but in his voice, I could tell that he was far from done. "But tell me, why didn't you use your Firebending?"

I sighed and looked at him "I'm not sure I… remember… how." I said.

Iroh sighed and stood up. "Maybe that's enough training then." He said. In his voice, he seemed very disappointed and concerned. It was strange having someone care about me like that when I didn't even know who he was. And it made me feel disappointed myself.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"So where are we going?" Jess asked grasping Appa's rains and leading him through the dense wood. Ashton was about to answer, that he didn't know when Tim's stomach interrupted them.

"_ggghhhrrraarrhhhhiisshhhh"_

"I think we need to go and find some food." Ash said smiling.

"Me too." Jessica said grasping her own stomach.

As if there prayers had been answered the trio walked right into an Earthkingdom city, everyone greeted them opened armed and took extreme interest in Jess. The governor of the city came out and greeted them.

"Oh, grate and powerful Avatar," he said grasping Jess's hand. "It's good to have you in our village" he released Jess's hand and looked to the other's and bowed. "Come," he said. "You look hungry. Why don't you eat with me and my wife?"

Tim's stomach growled powerfully and all the citizens who had gathered to meet Jess laughed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I poked the noodles that sat before me with my chopsticks. My mind was too built up with thought to think about food. Meanwhile, Iroh slid in next to me.

"So we're back to this again are we?" he asked.

I practically jumped out of my skin from shock. I grasped the thin black silk of my shirt near my chest in surprise, not realizing how gay I must have looked. "Don't _do_ that!" I said. Iroh had been… what's the word?... _sour_ with me, ever since the "Firebending" incident. And for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"Back to what?" I asked poking the food a few more times.

"_That_." He said and put a hand on my chopsticks. "Stop picking at it, just _eat_ it."

I sighed, put down the chopsticks, took the napkin from my lap, and put it on top of my food. "I'm not hungry…" I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked down the long hallway and to the room Iroh had told me was mine. I closed the door behind me. And fell onto the bed.

Why was life so god damn confusing?

I rolled over and did what I always did when I felt this pent up inside. I stuffed my face into my pillow and screamed. But even my scream couldn't comfort me. Instead of my normal high-pitched squeal, this baritone, raspy, howl reached my ears. I wanted it to end. All of it. I wanted to go home. I wanted to find my friends. I just wanted to be _happy!_ With no questions asked. For _once!_ I stayed laying there for a while, just soaking in my frustration when the ship lurched. And a man came into my room exclaiming. "Admiral Zhao is boarding sir. What are your orders?"

I sat up and eyed him "Who?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	7. Chapter 7

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

**Previously:**

"WOW!" Ashton said through a mouth full of noodles. "This stuff is SO GOOD!"

The mayor's wife laughed sweetly. "I'm glad you like it dear."

Jess looked up as well "Yes." he said. "Thank you so much."

Tim continued eating and only mumbled something when the group looked over to him.

"So where are you three headed?" asked the mayor.

"Well," Jess said rubbing the back of his neck, "We're looking for a Monk, or an oracle of some kind. You wouldn't know anyone near by, would you?"

"There is always Aunt Wu." said the Mayor's wife, "She lives just a bit south on Hay Fan island."

"Aunt Wu?" asked Ash. "The name sounds familiar."

"I guess that's where we'll go." said Jess looking around to the others.

"But how are we going to get there?" asked Ashton. "It's not like we can... oh I don't know- ride Natasha?"

"Lord knows you want to." said Tim smirking.

A blush rose to Ashton's cheeks. "TIIIMM! You're such a pervert!"

Jess covered her ears "LALALALA! I don't want to know, I'm too young! And so are the two of you for that matter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as I saw Zhao, something clicked.

"I know you!" I squealed in excitement. The men around me coughed and sputtered trying to contain their laughter.

Zhao raised an eyebrow uncomfortably but thankfully Iroh had come to the rescue.

"Please excuse my nephew, he's just come down with a horrible case of hoarfrost, and can hardly remember his middle name."

"Or my first one for that matter!" I said smiling, and did something that I thought only Tim was capable of. I raised my fist and knocked it against my skull three times. "Nope, nothin' in my noggin."

"Hoarfrost?" asked Zhao. "You mean you have amnesia?"

"Can't remember diddly." I said waiving my arms in the air. "Can't remember squat."

Iroh covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. I took this opportunity to make him even more proud. "DIDDLY-SQUAT!" Ha! Dora, how would Tim live without you?

Zhao cleared his throat and continued. "I have received word from the Firelord. I think it best if you read it, seeing as it includes what is to become of your future."

Zhao handed a roll like piece of parchment to Iroh jeeringly. The man was just screaming evil.

"It says that anyone who stands in the way of the navy capturing the avatar... anyone at all, will be imprisoned... and executed." said Iroh sadly. Zhao quickly snatched the parchment back from Iroh, and stuck it in the inner pocket of his clothing.

"It's been fun Zuko, but it's time you now except your failure like you should have done, a long, long time ago." and with that he boarded the gang plank that connected the two ships. But before leaving, he called out: â€œI suggest avoiding the Hay Fan islands for a while, until I can capture the Avatar and bring him to the Firelord."

I sighed watching the man's ship leave. I felt Iroh walk up to me. "What are your orders?" he asked in a respectful and forlorn voice.

a small smile crept on to my lips. "Where else," I asked, "but the Hay Fan islands?"

Sorry it's so shot Thank PrincessHayLin for me for editing ((bows down)) oh all mighty being with Word document, THANK YOU!

Love and Peace duckies!

-Natasha


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok guys, sorry for the wait… and I'm sorry this is such a crappy chapter, really this is like a filler chapter to get me back into writing… and will you PLEASE get off of my back about Princess Arora? I'm getting to it! My life has been crap lately, I'm trying my best… let me do something I'm actually interested in and I'll get to it I swear! Sheeesh….

Oh and sorry for the weirdness Jess.

And thanks to all of you guys that replied with the ideas! they helped lots.

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Previously: **After eating with the mayor of a small island, the trio found that they could see an oracle located on the Hey Fan islands that might be able to help them.

And Natasha got word from an unexpected guest that her trying to find the avatar would result in death.

The Trio ended up taking a fairy over to the Hey Fan islands.

Ashton sat down on the floor of the ship and sighed, it was the first time he truly had a chance to just sit and think. He thought back to Buddhist temple, how the only explanation was that they were reliving their past lives.

"Nearly there!" called out a husk voice. Ashton looked up to see the captain smiling at him oddly… Ashton grimaced. When the captain had turned around and walked away Ashton stood up and turned around out beyond the sea there was a small form of land growing larger and larger by the moment.

When the ship landed, the trio found themselves surrounded in forest. "Go through it." said the captain "just keep going strait and you'll see the village."

"Thanks!" Jessica said smiling broadly to the man.

"Anytime" said the captain and waved them off.

"Well," Proclaimed Tim while putting his hands on his hips, "the sooner we get to this Aunt Wu the sooner we get home."

"Agreed" said Ashton.

"Umm…"Said Jess dancing around. "We may have a problem."

"What is it?" Ashton asked worriedly.

Jessica blushed deeply and whispered, "I have to… I have to pee…"

Ashton's eyes grew wide but Tim just laughed.

"It's ok, come on." Tim said. "I'll help you."

"No, no!" Jess said. "It's ok, I just need someone to tell me-"

But Tim had already taken her under his arm. "Trust me, it's a visual thing. You need someone to show you, I mean you _can_ squat. But we're in the middle of a forest… and I don't know about you, but I've never seen poison oak before." And with that they faded from sight, leaving Ashton to himself again.

Ashton looked up to Appa, and could feel the tears welling up inside of him. "Oh Natasha…" He said letting the tears fall, he had never felt so emotional before. "What have we gotten ourselves into? Why do we deserve this? I don't thing we do, you least of all… It's so unfair."

Appa blinked and let out a big yawn, which, of course, made Ash cry harder. He yelped and berried his face deep into Appa's fur.

Tim and Jessica (who was now no longer blushing, but instead extremely pail) came back to find their friend in this manner.

"Ashton?" Tim called out, a worried look on his face.

Ash turned around to see them, his eyes were red, blood shot, and his cheeks tear stained.

"Oh my God!" Jess cried and leapt towards him. "What happened?" she said giving him a big hug.

"Nothing, nothing." Ashton said wiping his face on the back of his sleeve.

"We better keep moving." Tim said slapping Ash on the back. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." Ashton said, "I just feeling a little-"

"AANG!" a voice called through the brush.

"What was that?" Jessica said finally letting go of her grasp around Ashton's waist.

"AANG! SOKKA! KATARA!!" the voice came again.

"I don't know." Tim said looking around."

Suddenly, through the brush, a girl with large pigtails and a pink dress came running into sight.

"Who is that?" asked Ash.

"How should I know?" Tim said.

"AANG! _AANG_!" screamed the girl.

"What the hell is she saying?" Tim asked.

The girl was close now. "It's so good to see you!"

"Wow now!" said Tim holding out a hand to stop the girl but it was too late, she had already leapt into Jess's arms and started to squeal happily.

"As soon as Aunt Wu said you had arrived I simply couldn't wait! I ran to find you as soon as I could!" she shouted and Jess tried her best to fight the young girl off.

"Wait!" Tim said. "Did you just say 'Aunt Wu'?"

"Yes! She's been expecting you!" the young girl said.

"Really?" Ashton said, "Do you think you could take us to her?"

"Sure can!" the girl said finally letting go of Jessica and skipped along down through the brush.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"We'll arrive at the Hey Fan's in about an hour, sir." A man said bowing behind me. "We plan on arriving on the western side of the island so that we aren't spotted by the navy."

I looked back at the man and smiled. Receiving an awkward look from both the man and Iroh, who stood beside me. "Thank you very much." I said trying my best to ignore the raised eyebrows.

I looked back at the open sea, wishing I knew more about where I was, who I was and why all of these events were taking place.

"Iroh…" I asked looking down at the old man.

"Yes my nephew?" He asked looking back at me. "What is it?

"Tell me more about who I am." I asked. "I want to see if I can remember as soon as possible."

"What is it you want to know Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know, I'm good with a random story." I said smiling

"Alright then" Iroh said clearing his throat and beginning his story.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Please review!

**Next time:** What will happen when the trio speaks to Aunt Wu? Will they figure out why they're here in the "Avatar World"? And will Natasha Capture the Avatar? Or will Zhao stop her?


	9. Chapter 9

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

_**AN: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But here it is, ENJOY!**_

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

-Natasha

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

_**Previously: **_The trio meet up with Meng, and Natasha's now only an hour away from them.

Meng pushed and shoved the tree friends through the village, people who were going about their lives looked to the three and whispered amongst themselves, and older woman even dropped a pot full of water with a gasp as the four walked past her.

"Come on, come on!" Meng said pulling on Jess's hand enthusiastically.

"We're coming! Sheesh." Tim sighed rolling his eyes at the young girl.

They arrived at a large house with a moon gate door. A man in black, with shaggy white hair opened the door for them and the four entered. Inside an older woman stood, dressed in golden robes, she had a keen look on her face, and heavy makeup.

"I've been waiting, Avatar." The old woman said.

"Aunt Wu, Aunt Wu, he came back! Aang came back isn't that great!" Meng said jumping on her toes.

"Yes." Aunt Wu smiled to the girl before turning her attentions to the three travelers. "Come with me." She said turning her back on them and walking to a room at the end of the hall. She slid open the paper door and told them to sit on the cushions positioned around the room.

"It's been a while." She said. "The last time you saw me was at the Buddhist temple in Kankakee."

Tim looked to Jess who merely shrugged, but Ash seemed to understand.

"You're that Buddhist munk!" he said. "You're the one that got us into this mess, in the first place." Ashton's voice turned stern. "Get us out now! Get us back to our normal lives!"

Aunt Wu shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that?" Jess yelled her face screwed up in anger.

"Only you can get yourself back, by looking into each others hearts and finding love, it's the only way." She said.

"Oh, Bull Shit." Tim said crossing his arms. "I'm not looking into anybody's freaking heart, ok? You got us into this mess, you're getting us out, you got that, monk?"

"Yeah!" Jess said. "This is all your fault!"

Aunt Wu took a deep breath "I can not fix this problem. And I was not the one who sent you here, I do not have that great of a power. Something must have happened, something that can only be finished by you. The great spirits must have sent you here to complete that mission."

"If we're here to complete some special mission, then why is Natasha a friggen… fuzzy…" Ash was getting angry and he was stumbling over his words. "THING?"

Aunt Wu tilted her head. "The bison?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Ash replied.

The oracle couldn't help but laugh. "That bison is not your friend, Natasha as you call her. Your friend is currently on this island … searching for you."

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

The men charged out into the island and burned down the greenery as if they were charging into war. I watched from behind on the giant rhino that Iroh had helped me onto with a scared smirk on my face. I was terrified that I was either about to fall of, or that the rhino would say 'why do I have to cary this stupid human, let's buck it off and then eat it.'

… Rhinos don't eat humans… right?

The troops entered a small village and ransacked it. Terrorizing the citizens and burning they're belongings. All I could do was sit and watch… I had no idea what was really happening, and I didn't know I had any control over it. Stupid me.

Finally they stopped when three men came to me holding a young boy in yellow with an arrow on his head, a girl dressed in blue, and a teen boy dressed in blue as well.

"We've caught the avatar, sir!" the solder informed me. "Should we take him to the ship?"

I looked over to Iroh, who nodded.

"Yeah." I said. "You do that."

I looked down to the three captured teens. From the two unfamiliar boys and then to the girl, and though I had never seen her before something in her blue eyes, made me feel… almost safe.

I shook my head, forcing such thoughts to leave my head. I boarded the ship, and the prisoners were taken below the deck, and right as we pulled out I saw a mettle ship came into view. Zhoa had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

AN: Chapter Nine was horribly written, I owe you all for that, and I'm sorry. But, I hope that this chapter will make up for it.

The feeling of familiarity rose in my chest and inhaled the salty breeze. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. The fact that this scene felt familiar to me was what scared me most of all.

Three young children, none any older then myself, stood before me, bound and withering in the hands of their captors, my so called men. We had some how miraculously escaped the island without any notice from Zhoa, and were now miles away from him. Hey, don't look at me, I didn't think it was possible either.

Never the less we had caught the so-called "avatar" and were now headed to the Fire Nation. I looked to a soldier on my left.

"What are your orders, sir?" He asked.

But before I could answer Iroh stepped in. "Take them to the cell, and then prepare…" Iroh continued to talk, but I stopped listening, the children were talking to each other.

"This is all your fault Tim." The bald one said.

"My fault? _My _fault?" the one with the pony tail retorted, you're the one who ran _toward_ the fire."

"I did not!" the bald one said.

"Did so." Ponytail retorted.

"_Did not!"_

"Jessica, will you shut up?" the girl said "That dude with the scar is watching us."

"Prince Zuko do you have anything to add?" Iroh said looking at me snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. "Um… No, nothing to add. Uh, but, could I get some time to interrogate the prisoners, I want to, uh, ask the, uh, Avatar some questions about his, um, plan of attack on the Fire Nation… and stuff."

"Yes, sir." The fire soldier said with a bow. "You may fallow us down now if you want."

"Yes thank you." I said.

The soldiers hoisted the three to their feet and dragged them to they're hold at the bottom of the ship.

"They're all yours." The soldier said giving me the key to the hold and closing me in with the three captives.

"What do you want with us?" the girl yelled at me.

Tears started to fill my eyes could these three, possibly be my friends? I bent down and looked the girl in the eye. "What's your name?" I asked.

"It's ashto- what are you doing? You pervert! Get the hell away from me!" The girl wriggled around in her binds trying to get away from me. I rolled my eyes and Started to laugh before sitting on the ground.

"Ashton, don't freak out." I said. "It's me."

Ashton stopped and looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise. "Natasha?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded smiling.

Jess and Tim gasped.

"the Monk." Tim said. "the said that we have to look into our hearts and find love or something."

"what?" I asked.

"Aunt Wu, she said we have to find love to get home." Jess continued.

Suddenly there was a knock on the prison door startling the four of us. Quickly I stood up and greeted the soldier at the door.

"Iroh wants you on deck." He said.

"Thank you." I said and walked out of the hold, leaving my friends behind.

--

"Yes, sir?" I asked Iroh as I got to the deck.

"Tonight is Music Night." Iroh said. "And I thought it might be entertaining to have the avatar accompany us, but seeing as they're your prisoners, I thought I'd ask you first." Iroh chuckled.

"Music Night?" I asked.

"Yes." Iroh said. "Music night."

I shrugged. "I don't see what harm it could do. Sure, you can invite them to music night."

"Thank you, Prince Zuko." Iroh said. "Now if you don't mind there is a pot of jasmine tea with my name on it up in the crows nest." The old man smiled and walked away from me.

I smiled and leaned back against the ship. Oh yes, things were finally turning out for the better I could feel it.

--

AN: I know a little boring, But bear with me I am going to have so much fun with the next chapter I tell you. It will be awesome! There will be music and alcohol and ZUTARA!! ZUTARA I TELL YOU! :) Review and the chapter will come sooner!


	11. Chapter 11

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

AN: ENJOY AND REVIEW!! :D

The "prisoners" were dragged up to the deck and released from their binds so that they could join us for music night at about 6:30. Iroh insisted I bring out a strange instrument called a soongy horn and play for him… I bluntly refused, to which I heard him mumble "take what you can get Iroh, take what you can get." One of the men, who I believe introduced himself as Moshea , lit a fire in large pit in the middle of the ships deck. Iroh started off music night by singing a soft sweet love song.

"I met you beneath the willow

You were young, a little shy

But we would sit and talk for hours

Watch the river flowing by

You would laugh at all my stories

And then at dusk I'd walk you home

Who'd have guessed we'd walk a lifetime

Growing up and growing old…"

After Iroh's song the cook danced and sang a song about catching a ten-foot long fish. While the song was playing I noticed that Iroh had sat next to ashton and was chatting with him pleasantly. At the end of the song I noticed that the two of them were getting up to leave. I stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" I whispered to Ash as he passed by me.

"The Young lady is in need of a hairbrush and a new pair of clothing." Iroh responded. "I have both in the spare room." Iroh and Ashton then left the deck.

"Hey Prince Zuko!" Moshea said and fell into the seat next to me. "Here you go!" he then handed me a bottle full of liquid.

I looked at it quizzically, "What is it?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" the man said. "It's your favorite drink! You used to love it before you got… um, that think that makes you not remember."

"Amnesia?" I asked.

"Yeah!" the man said pushing the bottle closer to my chest.

Now, any normal, logical person would have stopped, smelled the substance, taken a swig, realized it was alcohol and said "no thank you." But not only was I not a logical person, I wasn't technically a person. What I did in this life wouldn't affect me so even if it was alcohol, and even if I did get drunk, it wouldn't really matter… because this wasn't my life, this was Prince Zuko's Life. I shrugged and put the bottle up to my lips and chugged.

When I lowered the bottle, my vision was a bit blurred. I chuckled and looked at the bottle for a sticker. "Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

I nodded my head. "This stuff is good." I said.

"Gim'me that!" he said taking it out of my grasp. He also turned the bottle upside down spilling its contents into his mouth. When he had his fill, he whipped his mouth on the back of his sleeve an sighed "oh yeah."

"Hey! I want some!" Jess whined and grabbed it from Tim. She took a big swig before turning to Tim. "Is this Alcohol?"

"No." Tim and I said, simultaneously lying to her.

"Are you sure?" she said looking at the bottle. "It burns when it goes down like alcohol."

"That's because it's made in the Fire Nation," I said "that burn is a special Fire Nation herb."

Moshea giggled.

"Oh." Jess said looking at the bottle again. "Ok." And she lifted the bottle to her lips and took several large gulps.

Tim and I snickered to each other before we both heard a voice behind us "Ahem…" We turned to see Ashton. His long brown hair had been brushed out and how hung down to his hips. He was wearing a red and gold dress that hugged his now womanly curves. I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks, I quickly turned away from him and hid my face. Ashton came up next to me and sat down. "so how do I look?" he asked.

"You look fine." I said angrily. Why was I felling this way? I'd never been attracted to a girl in my life, this was so wrong! Just wrong, wrong, wrong!  
"Awh, well that wasn't very convincing Prince Zuko." Iroh said sitting down across from me.

I ignored them as the Lt. Jee started to play a song on a large stringed instrument that looked like a cross between a cello and a sitar. I grabbed the bottle from Jess who still had her lips plastered to bottle, and took a big swig. I was going to need some liquid courage if I had to handle having feelings for Ashton… while he was a girl.

Later into the night, Jess and I seemed to have gotten a little hammered. As did Ashton, though I don't ever remember him drinking any sake from the bottle, and the rest of the crew. Even Iroh seemed to have had a little too much.

"Y-you know what I love, about being prince Suko or Zuko or whatever." I slurred.

"What?" Jess hiccupped.

"I'm not allergic to seaweed!" I exclaimed.

"YAY!" Jess said sharing my excitement.

"Or-or uh… what-what else am I allergic to?" I asked.

"Cinnamon." Ashton said. "And wool, and water… you're allergic to water."

"You're right, you're so smart." I said grasping both of ashton's cheeks in my hands. "You've got such smart cheeks." I pulled on them manipulating his face.

"Yo-you knows I have a song!" Jess said, "and I-I'm gonna sing it… it's for Tim, you ready?"

"Sing it!" Iroh said swinging the sake bottle in his hands.

"Tim, wish you were born a girl,

Wish you were born a girl,

So I could've been your boyfriend"

Ashton and I giggled.

"I know it's not possible now

I just never met a girl I like half as much as you

Tim, wish you were born a girl

So I could've been your fiancé" Jess hit a very high note and her voice cracked.

"I'm not saying you can't be all these things for me

But it's just not the same because you're a man

And so am I" Jess sang loudly and we all laughed.

The rest of the night started to blur. I remember Ashton leading me away from the others his dull voice talking to me, telling me things about our past. But the rest was nothing but a dark drunken blur.


	12. Chapter 12

When I awoke the next morning my head was literally ringing

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

_**An: **_sorry this is such a short (and odd) chapter. And I'm sorry if some of this isn't your cup of tea. But speaking of T's this story _is _rated for this kinda thing. Sorry.

Read and review!

When I awoke the next morning my head was literally ringing. It felt like someone was running around in my skull with a very high-pitched whistle.

"Grnnnehhh…" I growled and tried to sit up. But something was holding down my right arm. I looked over to see something round, brown, fuzzy and breathing. My vision cleared and I then saw it was Ashton's head, in his still female form. My eye's grew wide in shock and I stared down at him not sure of what to do. I then noticed the only thing covering me was a thin red sheet. I slowly tried to pull my arm away, which caused Ash to stir in his sleep. His knee brushed against my body, startling me. I gave out a yelp and tugged my arm away causing me to fall out of the mattress and on to the floor

I heard a giggle from behind me and turned to see Ashton behind me now sitting up in bed. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." I said recovering myself with the sheet. "What happened last night?" I asked.

Ashton sighed. "Man, you _were_ drunk."

"Oh god." I said squeezing my eyes shut and putting a palm to my forehead. "We did not."

"Yep." Ashton said. "We had-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled

"Sex." Ash finished.

I sighed "Why?" I asked.

Ash looked down and shuffled softly. "Thought about what Aunt Wu said. And I thought if we made the ultimate sacrifice of love, we could go home."

"So…" I said, "What you're really saying is that you used me so that you could get home."

Ashton's eyes widened and he looked back up to my face. "What? No! That's not what I meant." He shook his head.

I stopped him. "Whatever." I said and got up, but before I could step away from him ash pulled me back down to the mattress with great force.

"I didn't use you." Ashton said, tears forming in the side of his eyes. "I love you."

I pulled on my arm to try and get him to let go.

"I love you Natasha! I did it because I love you." Ashton was full on crying now he threw his head on my chest and wept. It was the first time I realized how small he was in female form. I pulled an arm around his bare back and hugged him.

"Ashton." I whispered, he replied only with a wail. He pulled his arms around me and pressed his chest to mine. A blush rose to my cheeks and my heart started to pound in my chest…

"Ummm…." I stuttered, as my eyes grew wide, realizing what was happening to my body.

Ashton looked up at me, his face tear stained. "What?" He hiccupped.

"N-Nothing." I said trying to wiggle away from him.

Ashton went into a full wave of new tears and practically fell on top of me.

"ASHTON!" I screamed at him when his hand fell on a sensitive and now aroused part of my body.

Ash jumped back surprised and whispered. "Sorry." Realizing what he had done.

"It's fine." I said and moved away and reaching onto the floor for my clothing.

Ashton snickered.

--

Jess woke up back in the prison cell that Natasha had placed them into yesterday. For some odd reason she had a migraine and she couldn't remember how she had gotten below the ship. She scanned the area around her and realized that the cell door was wide open. She got up and peeked around the corner.

"Tim?" she called out.

"Morning sleepy head." A voice called from her left. Tim was sitting on the floor playing what looked to be a card game made of tiles with one of the guards.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jess.

"Playing Su Mo Ku with Moku." Tim laughed. "Wanna join?"

"No thank you." Jess said and rubbed her eyes. "I need to find Natasha, I need to talk to her about how we're going to-" jess stopped looking as if she were deep in thought "Wait, if Natasha's a boy now like me, would that make her a he?"

Tim shrugged and hummed something that sounded like "I don't know."

Jess shook her head. "Anyway, I have to go talk to her… him… it… Natasha about how we're getting home."

"Oh… that's not such a good idea." Tim said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"He… she… Natasha was seen leading Ashton to his bedroom late last night." Tim replied putting down another tile.

"So?" Jess said. "They hang out all the time I'm sure they just wanted some alone time to talk abou- oh Ewww!!" Jess squealed.

Tim laughed. " I just don't know why they never did it sooner."

"You're Sick!" Jess said running away from him and up onto the deck.

AN: REVIEW!! Pweese?


	13. Chapter 13

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

_**satisfy X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

**Reincarnated: Believing in the Impossible.**

In Memory of Ashton. 1990-2006

I had a good friend named Ashton who died a short while ago, he was a big avatar fan and he told me that he had an idea for a story, but he wanted me to write it, seeing he couldn't do it himself. So here is Ashton's story in my view. Please no Flames, on this story. It would be like insulting him.

Love and Peace.

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**_

_**An**__: ok guys I'm thinking about four more chapters and then I am done with this Fic! Yay! But you'll never guess what I'm already working on… a sequel!! YAY! Everyone give a round of applause to Jess- who is my editor… say thank you Jess! Now on with the story._

I stepped out onto the deck of the ship angrily pulling at my armor. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, but it wasn't how I wanted it to happen. I wanted my first time with Ash, past life or not, to be memorable. Not a drunken blur. I sighed. I felt betrayed and violated. I sighed and looked out to the sea. There was nothing but blue. I tilted my head back and let the wind wash over my face. It was refreshing, especially with the pounding headache.

"Natasha!" a boy's voice called out from behind me. I turned to see Jess running toward me. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to talk about… um… Aunt Wu… but Tim said that you and…" Jess looked really uncomfortable. "Never mind it's not important."

"No what is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing!" Jess said holding her hands in front of her face all innocent like.

"_Jesss…"_ I hissed. I hated when people kept things from me.

"TimsaidyouandAshtonslepttogether." Jess mumbled her face turning pink.

"What?" I asked.

"I know, right? He's crazy!" Jess said. "I mean really, you and Ash? Pssh."

"No I said 'what' like 'what did you say?' what." I said.

"Oh! That kind of what… I um, I said." The blush came back to my friend's face. " Tim said you and Ash slept together last night."

"Oh." It was my turn to go pink.

"You didn't did you?" Jess asked worriedly. "I mean I thought that Ashton really wanted to wait till marriage! Did you take advantage of him?"

"No!" I said "I didn't. It's more complicated then that Jess."

Jess face suddenly started to twitch and scrunch I wasn't sure if she was about to cry, barf, or self implode. "_WHAT?!" _ She squealed. She then started to yell at me. "I can't _believe _you would _do _that!"

I could feel my cheeks turning redder and redder. And a lump started to rise in my throat. Jess continued to scold me but I wasn't able to listen to her, the sound of my pulse in my ears was just far too loud. I could feel the tears start to prickle at the edge of my eyes.

"_Jess_" I whispered.

Jess looked up to me and saw my expression. Her face softened. I bent down to sit on the floor of the ship and started to cry. Jess bent down next to me and tried to comfort me.

"It's not that bad." She said. "I over reacted. I'm sorry."

"No," I said through my tears. "You're right. It is that bad."

"No it's not. At least it was in your past life right?" Jess said.

"That's the thing Jess, What if we can't figure out how to get home? What if we're stuck like this?" I said.

"We wont be." Jess said.

"But what if we are?" I said.

"We're not." Jess said sternly.

I sighed. And wiped away my tears. "Thank you Jess." I said standing up. "You're a really good friend.

"I know…" Jess said cutely tilting her head to the side.

"Sir!" Lt. Jee said running my way. "Sir, Sir! There's been a-" Jee stopped. "Sir, were you crying?"

"What? No! I have allergies you idiot!" I yelled at him. "What is it, why are you yelling for me."

"Captain Zhoa would like to board the ship sir."


End file.
